ssxfandomcom-20200213-history
Martin "Marty" Stieber
Marty Stieber is a character from the video game series SSX (Snowboard Supercross). He made his debut in SSX Tricky (PAL version only) replacing Mac Fraser. He returns as a Cheat Character in SSX 3. SSX Tricky Marty is Mac's older ex-patriot cousin. His family moved to Germany from the US in the early 80s, but still spend the holidays with family back in the states. It was during a winter vacation that Mac turned Marty onto snowboarding, and eventually the SSX World Circuit. In the off-season Marty runs an underground hip-hop club with some friends in Munich, where he doubles as a DJ. Marty is obsessed with all the adrenaline sports, especially winter sports, with snowboarding and sledding topping his list. Marty is open and easy-going, but when competing he is a perfectionist, much like his younger cousin, Mac. He does have a bit of a temper, and when pushed may become slightly unhinged. Personal Info *'Age:' 21 *'Blood Type:' AB *'Height:' 5'6" *'Weight:' 130 lbs *'Nationality:' German-American *'Rider Style:' Freestyle *'Alternate Sport:' Snowmobile Racing *'Motto:' "You lookin' for a smack down?" *'Dream Date:' Gitti Köck *'Friend:' Kaori *'Enemy:' Moby *'Favorite Movie:' The Matrix *'Favorite Reading:' DJ Magazine *'Favorite Music:' Blumentopf Stats * Edging: 9/32 * Speed: 11/34 * Stability: 6/34 * Tricks: 18/40 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Interview What is your favorite course? * Pipedream, man! Tricks are my specialty, and the Pipe is a trick junkie's dream. I love grinding all them rails and pullin' crazies, and there's a dope ledge off the gap that'll really take ya places! Yeah, and airtime, whoa baby, you can get SWEET air on that bad track! What is your favorite trick and why? * Walking the Dog. It's one of the first skateboarding tricks I learned when I was just a lil' grommet. It's old-school, so it has a special place in my heart, y'know? Tough to do on a snowboard; no lip to use as a pivot, so you kinda gotta kick the board around to get the walking motion. Don't think anyone else can do it; leastwise, not as good as me! If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? * World-class DJ! Yeah, I'd tour and do big raves and stuff all over the world. I'd get cool chicks and chucks bopping to my big beats and get paid big bucks, too. Hey, that's a pretty good rap! Chicks dig DJs. I mean, they already dig me lots, but if I was a big-time DJ, I'd have to peel 'em off! Yeah, sweeeeet... peeling off hot, sweaty rave chicks, oh yeah, that'd be dope! Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? * Man, that Moby's always on me. I dunno why he doesn't like me. Maybe he's jealous, y'know? He's old; he's gonna hafta retire soon, and I haven't even hit my peak yet! What about friends? You seem pretty close to Kaori. * Kaori? Uh, yeah... I guess... She's pretty, ah, she's pretty nice... yeah, I guess she's a friend. We hang out sometimes... What is your greatest strength? Weakness? * Style. Excellence of execution. Perfect form, every time. I am the trickiest of the tricky. Tricky, tricky, tricky. Man, I just look real good out there! The judges love me 'cause I take 'em all to school! What about a weakness? * Weakness? Pwagh! Can't think of any... Oh, I know! I have a weakness for beautiful women! But we've seen you take some pretty brutal wipeouts out there... * Yeah, yeah, blah-blah-blah... I guess 'cause I'm light an' I get waaay more air than anyone else. When I go down, they seem bigger. They're nuthin', I've never had a "brutal wipeout". Maybe if it was Moby, it'd likely kill him, y'know, 'cause he's carrying all that extra weight, but for me, nothin'. I don't even feel it. Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... * I go back to my roots, to the skateboard. Put on my 'phones an' hit the street, solo. Jus' me 'n the board 'n the street. It's good. What do you do when you're not snowboarding? * Other then going to school? Uhh, skatin' laying down tracks, hangin' with my buds, playing video games... lotsa stuff. Trick Books Unlock Requirements SSX 3 To unlock Marty as a cheat character, you must go to Peak 2's lodge and purchase him there for $40,000. Gallery Marty alternate costumes.jpg|Marty's outfits in SSX Tricky Marty.jpg Trivia *At age 21, Marty is the shortest male at 5'6. *Marty Stieber is Mac Fraser's older ex-patriotic cousin. *Marty replaces Mac as in character only in the PAL version. *Marty has most of Mac's profile, the only things different are his age, dream date, favorite movie, and favorite music. *Only character other than Jurgen to hail from Germany. Coincidentally, their alternate sport is snowmobiling *It's possible that Marty's family moved to West Germany, during the 80's, it's also unknown how or why his family moved to Germany in the first place. *Marty's voice actor is Tobias Pippig, who is known in German-speaking regions as Naruto Uzumaki in the German version of Naruto. *Fans in the US were confused about Marty, as he was credited in the manuals there. *Marty also appears as a cheat character in SSX 3 * Despite his bio stating he has brown eyes, on his SSX 3 model, he has deep blue eyes upon zooming in on him past his goggles in replay mode. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cheat Characters